


All that remains

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Lyrium Addiction, Psychology, Referenced cannibalism, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«У каждого из вас свой голод, своё безумие. Своя тьма. День за днём она пожирает вас изнутри. Вопрос лишь в том, что останется, когда она закончит есть?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that remains

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на командный фест на сообществе Secondary Quests, дополнительный текст на тему Голод от команды Карвера. По неизвестной причине, сайт не позволяет вставить посвящение на его законное место, так что: текст посвящается моим офигенным сокомандникам Елена-турк, _Иволга_ и Soul of Light

***

1.

***

Демон совершенно не выглядел пугающим, и это само по себе уже было неправильно.  
Даже Желание хоть и походит на не обиженную природой женщину, но ведь один раз взглянешь - и сразу ясно: перед тобой демон. Одержимого тем более отличишь даже на расстоянии - чисто по силуэту.

Этот выглядел как самый обычный доходяга, каких полон Нижний город, не говоря уж о Клоаке. Карверу даже лицо показалось знакомым, будто видел где-то... Неряшливый тощий мужик с ввалившимися щеками и острыми, хоть режь ими, скулами.  
Вот разве что глаза - странные, неуместные. Как серебристый свет, и словно бы вообще без склеры.

Демон выглядел потасканным и ужасно усталым. Драться он был, похоже, не настроен. Сидел себе за богато накрытым столом - персон на двадцать была сервировка, как минимум - и моргал.

Карвер к этому моменту уже не очень-то понимал, что тут, собственно, происходит. Они шли, ожидая драки, но в холле и на лестнице встретили только большое количество несвежих трупов и скелетов. Хорошо вооружённых. Гаррет сказал, что их явно поднял какой-то некромант, который сейчас, по обычаю всех некромантов, либо забился куда подальше, либо смазал пятки салом - и ищи ветра в поле. Впрочем, судя по тому, что все эти тела валяются тут просто так, вместо того чтобы вернуться откуда явились, маг-то, по всей видимости, уже не вполне жив. Или даже очень мёртв.  
Так сказал Гаррет.

\- Вот это, что ли, маг? - недоверчиво спросил Карвер, не опуская меча.  
\- Нет, - сказал Андерс. - Когда это было человеком, оно не обладало силой.  
\- Кто ты? - спросил Гаррет.  
\- Я - Голод, - без обычных в таких случаях экивоков сообщил мужик за столом. - А если вам так уж сильно нужен маг, так он там, - кивнул на дальнюю дверь. - Ну... то, что от него осталось.  
\- Я посмотрю, - сказал Гаррет.  
\- Давай лучше я, - Карвер воспользовался тем, что стоял ближе. Открывая дверь, он ещё успел заметить, как Голод безучастно пожал плечами, разглядывая полное блюдо мясного паштета.

За дверью обнаружилась спальня. Статуи по углам, а на кровати, судя по высоте, не меньше трёх перин, и покрывало, которое, надо думать, затмило бы изяществом узора даже платье какой-нибудь орлейской модницы.

Пару лет назад Карвера, наверное, вывернуло бы, как носок. По крайней мере, меч он бы точно выронил.  
Задержав дыхание, наклонился над трупом, облачённым в нечто, когда-то бывшее мантией мага. Раньше, когда оно было целым и его не покрывала засохшая кровь.  
Потом разогнулся, шагнул назад и закрыл дверь.

\- Мертвец, - сказал Карвер. - Похоже, родственник этого, - он указал на Голода.  
Он не стал добавлять, что, судя по степени сходства и возрасту, когда-то это были братья, самое дальнее - кузены. Вообще, учитывая, как меняет черты лица смерть и крайнее истощение, вполне возможно, что речь шла вообще о близнецах.  
\- Родственник его хоста, - поправил Гаррет. В голосе звучало подавляемое отвращение. - Не первый, надо думать, в этом городе мудак, сдающий демону тела родни.  
\- У него вскрыто брюхо, - сказал Карвер. - И всё что внутри было... оно вынуто.  
\- Ты? - полюбопытствовал Гаррет у Голода. 

Чувствовалась какая-то неловкость во всей этой сцене. Они просто не привыкли, чтобы враг встречал их равнодушием. Не нападал, не пытался убедить или соблазнить - просто сидел и пялился на роскошную трапезу, к которой, похоже, так никто и не притронулся.

\- Он сам, - Голод безразлично ткнулся рукой в паштет и принялся вытирать пальцы о скатерть. - Если вырезать желудок - некуда будет есть, верно? К сожалению, это не всегда помогает... Не кривись, маг, ты не так уж сильно отличаешься от меня. Все вы не так уж отличаетесь.  
\- Уверен, что хочешь это слушать? - спросил Андерс Гаррета. Судя по тому, как целитель держал посох, ему сильно не терпелось пустить в ход парочку разрушительных заклинаний.

\- У каждого из вас свой голод, своё безумие, - продолжал демон, возя грязными пальцами по некогда белой скатерти. Кажется, его совершенно не волновало, слушает ли его хоть кто-то. - Своя тьма. День за днём она пожирает вас изнутри... Вопрос лишь в том, что останется, когда она закончит есть? И останется ли хоть что-то?

\- Отгадай загадку, демон, - произнёс Гаррет. - Что есть у нас, людей, такого, что тебе очень хочется получить, но чего ты никогда не испытаешь, даже заняв чужое тело?  
Измождённое лицо демона застыло, только глаза светились неестественным светом. Карвер тихо шагнул назад и вбок.  
\- Насыщение, - сказал Гаррет, и Карвер рубанул наискось, из-за избыточной силы движения зацепив грудину. Голова демона вместе с верхней частью шеи упала в широкий соусник, кровь разлилась по скатерти, портя сервировку.

Пока Карвер высвобождал застрявший в рёбрах клинок, Гаррет открыл сумку и принялся деловито собирать со стола золотые столовые приборы, не пропуская позолоченные кубки.  
\- Хоук, ты никак рехнулся?! - возмутилась Авелин.  
\- Ну, нам ведь всё ещё нужны деньги, - практично парировал Гаррет. - Сама видишь, как тут всё повернулось. Вряд ли нам хоть одна сторона теперь заплатит.

Сам Карвер, хоть и не ел ничего с самого утра - так уж получилось - не смог взять с этого кошмарного стола даже яблока. Однако в глубине души он был согласен с братом. Им действительно нужны были деньги, и до заветной суммы в 50 золотых оставалось не так уж много...

В то время он ещё думал, что они пойдут на Глубинные Тропы вместе: братья-Хоуки, воин и маг, бок о бок.

Он не допускал и мысли, что Гаррет может его кинуть.

***

\- Да подштанники Создателя же! Когда ты уже поймёшь, что я не ребёнок, чтоб прятаться под мамкину юбку?! Протри глаза: я вырос!

Карвер с трудом удерживается чтобы не заорать "нечестно!". Во-первых, он вроде как уже вышел из возраста, когда орать такое уместно - и в комплекте обычно ещё идёт "я всё маме расскажу!" - а во-вторых, на этот раз мама явно будет не на его стороне.

\- Я тут пока старший, я за тебя отвечаю, я решаю. Ты остаёшься.  
\- Повесили мочало, начали сначала! Я, может, ещё и получше твоего управлюсь с драными порождениями тьмы, сколько бы их ни было - потому что, в отличие от некоторых, мне, чтоб побеждать врагов, лириум без надобности!

\- Сколько бы их ни было - иногда и одного достаточно, - Гаррет аж глаза трёт - как бы устал на брата смотреть. Глаза карие. Злые. У Бетани были такие, и так она смотрела, когда нападала на Карвера, обвиняя его в слишком долгих сборах. Когда была ещё жива. - Ты остаёшься, я сказал. Кончай дурковать и рот закрой. Ты взрослый у нас - вот и веди себя как взрослый.  
\- Так и сделаю. Не сомневайся! - Карверу очень хочется засандалить кулаком во что-нибудь твёрдое, но каменная стена была бы явным перебором. Поэтому он только гневно отворачивается.  
\- По сравнению с Глубинными Тропами ночной порт может показаться фруктовым садиком для прогулок, - говорит Гаррет ему в спину. - У мамы нас двое теперь. Кто-то должен остаться.  
Карвер не желает это слушать.

Лиандра делает шаг к нему, но Карвер отстраняет её резким движением. Он слишком взвинчен и не хочет сорваться на матери.

Домой они идут рядом, но не вместе.

Карвер ещё не знает, что будет делать, но с каждым шагом в нём крепнет уверенность: что-то он делать, несомненно, будет. Что-то важное и правильное.  
Сам.

***

2.

***

Когда шедший впереди Гевин резко развернулся и, согнувшись, ломанулся на улицу, Карвер ещё так снисходительно подумал: оно и видно, что с тёплого местечка на маминой кухне парень завербовался, трупов в глаза до сих пор не видал и крови не нюхал. Себя Карвер считал куда более опытным в такого рода делах.

Через минуту, блюя в переулке, он неохотно вынужден был пересмотреть эту точку зрения.  
То есть, нет, зрелище он ещё мог бы выдержать - но эта чудовищная вонь...

Рыцарь-капитан оказался единственным, чей желудок подтвердил церковный знак качества. Сэр Каллен не только не сблевал, но и нос зажимать не стал. Побледнел, правда, и челюсти сжал так, словно личного врага увидел. Карвер решил, что у капитана завидная выдержка - после такого не зарубить мерзавца на месте... ну, Карвер бы не смог, наверное. Это по-любому ведь уже не человек, неважно, одержимый он там или как.

Карвер чувствовал себя погано: опростоволосился на глазах у всех, стыд и позор...  
С другой стороны, мерзкий инцидент давал прекрасное объяснение, почему он избегает соваться к капитану.  
Отличное объяснение, понятное и убедительное.  
Намного лучше, чем настоящая причина.

Которая состоит в том, что у Карвера с утра так трясутся руки, что он с трудом удерживает меч.

***

Этого не должно было случиться с ним.  
Со временем у храмовников, регулярно принимающих лириум, действительно развивается полноценная зависимость, но "со временем" значит "спустя годы". Даже в таком месте как Киркволл, где "регулярно" значит "по-настоящему регулярно".

Одна из причин, по которой из Ордена или уходили сразу - или никогда. Потеряв возможность получать легальный лириум от Церкви, бывший храмовник рисковал в полной мере ощутить на себе ломку, изменение личности, деградацию, за которой так или иначе следовала смерть. Те, кто не желал умирать под забором, шли в криминал - не было другого пути вновь получать лириум. Карвер видел таких в Нижнем городе ещё когда жил там вместе с братом. Эти люди не получали от лириума какого-то удовольствия или пользы, и подавно не использовали порождённые им способности для благого дела - как, впрочем, и для любого другого. Они принимали его просто чтобы не потерять себя окончательно - потому что когда у них начиналась ломка, они превращались в живой голод, в сплошную потребность получить дозу, и всё остальное утрачивало для них значение и смысл.

Карвер никогда не думал, что с ним может случиться подобное.  
Даже когда пытался представить себя после многих лет службы Церкви - он всегда считал, что у него хватит воли, чтобы оставаться собой. Что те люди просто были слабы, жалки, поддались искушению сложить ответственность за своё состояние на вещество, которое не достанешь так же просто, как брагу или вино. Что им так удобнее - с оправданием своей слабости.

Но никакие рассуждения и никакая воля не имеют значения, когда у тебя просто трясутся руки, так что в отдельные моменты ты не можешь удержать даже перо или ложку, и всё труднее скрывать это от других - здесь, в казармах, где все на виду. К концу дня у тебя нет сил даже на то чтобы натянуть на себя одеяло и задуматься о будущем.

Ты не можешь есть, потому что не чувствуешь вкуса еды, не можешь спать, потому что никакие сны не посещают тебя, кроме самых чёрных кошмаров - это если уснуть вообще удаётся.  
Ты с трудом держишь себя в руках, и вести даже короткий разговор стоит нешуточных усилий, всё время хочется сорваться, наорать, а ещё лучше - подраться. Будто это чем-то поможет...  
Тебе едва двадцать три, но у тебя не стоит по утрам, и всё, чего ты хочешь - единственное - маленький стеклянный пузырёк с едкой синей жидкостью.  
Которого ты не получишь, потому что в Киркволле катастрофическое положение с лириумом, все легальные поставки перехватываются - разбойниками на суше, пиратами на море - после чего даже на чёрный рынок украденный груз ни в каком виде не поступает, и, следовательно, достать его невозможно. Неприкосновенный запас Казематов предназначен для тех, кто служит здесь много лет и уже не может жить без лириума.  
И ты не пойдёшь и не признаешься, что зависим. Потому что это ненормально, слишком быстро - и ты боишься. Боишься, что тебя вышвырнут.

\- Официально я этого не признаю, - говорит сэр Каллен. - Но по существу, все наши попытки расследования привели только к нескольким смертям - среди наших. И вряд ли стоит рассчитывать на стражу. Они делают, что могут, но этого недостаточно. Чтобы разобраться с этой проблемой, нужен независимый человек с... неординарными способностями - и связями в тех кругах, куда нам обычно нет доступа.

\- Капитан, я прошу отпуск на сутки. Мне хотелось бы повидать семью, - произносит Карвер после короткой паузы.

Он хочет верить, что, подписывая это разрешение без каких-либо вопросов, комментариев и без малейшего промедления, рыцарь-капитан на самом деле думал, что Карвер всё ещё не оправился от последнего задания, и именно поэтому внезапно возжелал увидеться с родными - а не надеялся, что Гаррет Хоук достаточно неординарен, чтобы решить ещё и эту проблему. 

Карвер и сам очень старается убедить себя, что всё именно так.

***

\- Надо же, какие люди, - у Гаррета неприятный тон, Карвер сразу напрягается. Пару месяцев назад он бы развернулся и ушёл, услышав одну лишь эту фразу. А теперь только сжимает зубы и выпячивает подбородок. - Бодан, а запри-ка дверь, чтоб птица счастья не упорхнула.  
\- Очень смешно, - говорит Карвер, отрицая сказанное интонацией.  
\- А кто сказал, что я шучу? Пойдём потолкуем.

В столовой холодно и тихо, пахнет какими-то цветами, запах слишком сладкий. Едой не пахнет, хотя на столе стоит ваза с яблоками. Яблоки уже начали сохнуть от тоски - их никто не ест.  
Карверу не нравится взгляд брата. Так тот смотрит, когда с трудом удерживается, чтобы не схватить Карвера за шкирку - удерживается вовсе не по благородным побуждениям. Просто такие вещи перестали проходить у него лет пять назад. Потому что, как бы это ни выглядело со стороны, но физически Карвер сильнее, и его теперь не так-то просто взять за шкирку.

\- Карвер, ты - маленький засранец! - шипит Гаррет, как только дверь столовой закрывается за ними. Карвер даже отшатывается: он не ожидал такого. Такой ярости. - За два сраных года не выбрал дня, чтоб зайти домой! И только скажи сейчас, что это не твой дом, вообще башку оторву, нахрена тебе башка, ты ею не пользуешься! Ты там в характере валяешься, мелочь неблагодарная, а о матери подумать мозги не поворачиваются?! Или ты рассчитывал, она одного меня винить будет? Поздравляю - ты идиот, она же себя в первую очередь винит! Мог бы хоть иногда показываться, чтоб она просто знала, что ты ещё жив, недоумок! Хрен с тобой, я бы пойти погулять не постеснялся, если уж тебе так видеть меня невмоготу!

Карвер не знает что сказать, он растерян и потому начинает злиться - теперь это у него происходит очень быстро.  
\- Заткнись! Я не за этим пришёл! - он бьёт по столу кулаком, но стол каменный, и руке больно.  
\- Ебать короля, естественно, уж раз ты пришёл, так точно за каким-нибудь охрененно важным делом! Спасать драный в сраку город, не меньше! - Гаррет замолкает внезапно, и подлетает к брату в один шаг. Карвер отдёргивает голову от прикосновения и скалится, но Гаррет уже увидел всё, что ему было нужно. 

\- Я же говорил тебе, упрямый придурок! Я говорил! А ты ни хрена не слушал! - Гаррет мечется по комнате, как делает всегда, когда что-то его по-настоящему бесит, и дёргает ворот, словно тот его душит. В его голосе - бессильный гнев, с каким говорят о вещах, что уже никогда не исправить.  
\- Хватит прыгать! Я в порядке! - огрызается Карвер.  
\- Вытяни руки перед собой и продержи ровно хотя бы пятнадцать секунд, тогда я тебе поверю!  
\- Не блажи и сядь уже, сказал же: я в порядке!  
\- Либо делай, что тебе говорят, либо примем твои слова на веру, и дальше пеняй на себя, - Гаррет как будто бы внезапно успокаивается, но Карвер не верит этому спокойствию. У Гаррета сощурены глаза, а ноздри напряжены, и Карвер ещё помнит, что это значит.  
В частности - его старший брат не помогает тем, у кого всё в порядке. Потому что - с чего бы?

\- Ты всегда был мудаком, - бурчит Карвер, но вытягивает руки перед собой. Он очень старается, но не выдерживает и семи секунд.  
\- Безымянным пальцем левой руки коснись кончика носа, - командует Гаррет.  
Карвер сжимает зубы и пробует выполнить это задание, но промахивается так заметно, что и дальше делать вид, что хоть что-то в порядке, не может. Ему нужен лириум.

Карвер сжимает кулаки и кричит.

Ему нужен лириум, или его выкинут на помойку. Потому что из воина он превратился в развалину и ни на что не годится. Ему нужен лириум, чтобы больше не бояться не справиться с собой.  
Ему нужен лириум, чтобы думать о чём-то кроме того, как же ему нужен этот сраный лириум!..  
Чтобы почувствовать вину за то, что не навещал мать и брата, чтобы почувствовать стыд за то, что сломался и приполз сюда просить помощи, чтобы почувствовать тревогу за своё будущее, чтобы почувствовать отчаяние, сознавая всю безнадёжность собственного положения.  
Чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то, кроме единственной потребности, заглушающей все остальные!  
Чтобы никто не понял, как сильно ему нужен лириум - ему нужен лириум, сейчас же!

\- Мне нужен лириум, - произносит Карвер.  
Всякой гордости однажды приходит конец.  
Во рту сухо, словно он ничего не пил больше суток.

\- Вижу, - Гаррет трёт переносицу. Карвер думает, что брат просто прячет глаза. Не хочет смотреть, не хочет видеть, во что Карвер превратился. - Сейчас.. сядь пока на жопу и попробуй успокоиться. Яблоко, что ли, съешь...

Он уходит, а Карвер честно пытается успокоиться. Он даже берёт одно яблоко из вазы и кусает. Ничего - будто глину попробовал.  
Карвер садится, складывает руки на каменной столешнице и ждёт. Он весь сосредоточен на этом ожидании - настолько, что когда Гаррет всё-таки возвращается, Карверу хватает выдержки не вырывать лириум у него из рук.  
Он выпивает содержимое пузырька, неповторимый горький вкус жжёт нёбо, и Карвер сидит, держа пустую склянку в руке и чувствуя, как медленно меняется мир вокруг. Точнее, меняется он сам, конечно, превращаясь в существо, способное интересоваться чем-то кроме поисков того, что насытит голод.  
Зависимость такого рода - голод ненасытимый. Неутолимая жажда, которая становится только страшнее со временем.  
Какая жестокая ирония - он так хотел стать кем-то, а теперь нуждается в лириуме, чтобы просто оставаться собой... 

\- Почему? - спрашивает Карвер. Надкусанное яблоко лежит на столе. Начавшее сморщиваться, но всё ещё сочное внутри - Карвер берёт его и неуверенно качает в руке. Всего полминуты назад в нём не было никакого вкуса, и теперь Карвер боится убедиться, что на самом деле ничего не изменилось. - Почему так скоро? Меньше двух лет... это слишком мало.  
\- Я предупреждал, но ты как всегда не слушал. У тебя с обеих сторон порочная магическая наследственность, если забыл. Кровь порченая, к лириуму особо чувствительна, - Гаррет отнимает у него пузырёк, садится на край стола.  
\- Но у тебя-то нет... такого.  
\- Но я-то маг, - передразнивает, а веселья в голосе нет. - А ты нет. Был бы - не было бы проблемы.  
\- У тебя всегда всё к этому сводится, да?  
\- У меня всегда всё к тебе сводится, придурок, - уже видно, что он сразу жалеет об этих словах. Быстро переводит тему. - Так зачем пришёл-то?

Очень благородно, ничего не скажешь. Сделать вид, что лириумная ломка - просто досадная мелочь, мешающая обсудить те, несомненно, важные дела, с которыми Карвер пришёл к брату. Ну да. С другой стороны, сэр Каллен явно рассчитывает, что Карвер обсудит с Гарретом кое-что в неформальной семейной обстановке.  
\- Перебои с лириумом, - неохотно произносит Карвер. Он и рад этой возможности сохранить лицо, но и стыдится собственной слабости.  
\- Перебои? Лириумное голодание! - скалится Гаррет.

И тут до Карвера доходит.  
Всего одна простая вещь, общедоступная и известная всем, кто хоть мало интересуется темой:  
Пропорции, в которых смешивается настойка для магов и храмовников - разные. Совсем разные. И магу вроде Гаррета вовсе незачем держать под рукой лириум в концентрации, которая подойдёт храмовнику.

\- Скажи, что это не ты! - требует он.  
Гаррет понимает сразу. Мотает головой:  
\- Да ты хорошо обо мне думаешь, братишка! Нееее, у меня кишка тонка организовать такую блокаду.  
\- Тогда откуда?.. - Карвер кивает на пустой пузырёк.  
\- Ограбил грабителей, - кратко отвечает Гаррет. - Как обычно. У меня такого добра ящика два.

Карвер открывает рот чтобы спросить, нет, предложить, настоять, потребовать сдать эти два ящика в Казематы для нужд Ордена.  
И закрывает рот. Молча.

Потому что слишком велика вероятность услышать в ответ "С чего бы? Я отступник, вы - храмовники, ваше ослабление мне на руку", или даже "Рано или поздно те, кто не подохнет от ломки сам, будут готовы жрать с рук у любого, кто предложит им лириум. Вот тогда эти ящики мне действительно пригодятся".

\- Когда тебя начнёт ломать снова, - говорит Гаррет, не знающий, что на самом деле думает о нём брат. - Ты придёшь сюда. Сразу.  
\- Посмотрим, - уклончиво отвечает Карвер.  
\- Ты мог бы вернуться домой, - говорит Гаррет. - Уйти со службы. По крайней мере, я, в отличие от Церкви, всегда смогу достать для тебя лириум.  
\- Я не ради лириума стал храмовником. И не уйду из-за него. Кто-то должен делать эту работу, и я справлюсь не хуже остальных... может, и лучше. По крайней мере, я сделаю или не сделаю это сам. Не полагаясь на тебя.  
\- Ну-ну. Глянем через месяцок.  
\- Что, зажмёшь для брата настойку?  
\- Засранец, - Гаррет качает головой, словно отчаявшись вразумить упрямого ребёнка. - Я тут Самсона видел недавно. И мне не понравилось то, что я видел.  
\- Хватит. Я - не Самсон.  
\- Нет, ты - гораздо хуже. Ну, хватит - так хватит. Есть ещё какая-нибудь охрененно важная вещь, что ты хочешь обсудить?

"Нет", - хочет сказать Карвер. После чего встать и гордо уйти.  
\- Да, вообще-то, - говорит он. И начинает рассказывать. Хотя вовсе не собирался этого делать.

\- Ремесленник, - говорит он. - Гончар из Нижнего города. Я его даже помню - когда мы жили у Гамлена, иногда проходили мимо его лавки. Жена, двое детей. По словам соседей - нормальный мужик, проблем не создавал, даже не пил особо. Вежливый, и семья вроде дружная у них... была.

Гаррет слушает. Ходит по столовой, присаживается на стол, отстукивает пустым пузырьком из-под лириума рваный ритм. Ничего не говорит.

\- Понимаешь, - говорит Карвер, разглядывая яблоко. - Сначала это было дело стражи. Соседка пожаловалась на вонь. Это Нижний город, там никого не удивляет, если начинает вонять разлагающимся трупом. Но... маленький переулок, все всех знают... и жарко же, так что запах... Потом ещё вспомнили, что за три дня до того, вроде, слышали плач и стоны, но это же Нижний город, никому нет дела. Короче, пожаловались страже, те пошли смотреть. И увидели...

Гаррет со стуком ставит пузырёк на стол. Карвер вздрагивает и роняет яблоко, не замечая этого.  
\- Этот гончар один там живой был, - говорит он. - И даже не сопротивлялся. Ничего не отрицал... Стражники сразу решили, что тут демоньё порезвилось, никак иначе. Знаешь, я и сам так решил... сначала. Он же не просто их убил, он их на части разрезал. Детей - сразу, а жену... если верить той соседке, что слышала плач, и судя... по телам... когда он начал резать свою жену, она ещё была жива. Я видел... останки... Он заткнул ей рот, чтобы не кричала, и, похоже, просто отрезал... куски... И готовил. Там кухонный очаг был в той же комнате. Гаррет, он из них готовил себе еду, понимаешь?.. И потом её ел. Он сам так сказал, я своими ушами слышал...

\- Всё, Карвер. Это было когда? День назад, два, три. Всё уже закончилось. Подыши.  
Карвер послушно дышит, потом упрямо продолжает:  
\- Не всё. Сейчас этот ублюдок знаешь, где? В тюрьме, ждёт суда. Знаешь, почему? Потому что следствие не выявило никаких признаков одержимости или опосредованных контактов с демонами. О-пос-ре-до-ван-ных, мать их!  
\- Дыши, Карвер. Успокойся.  
\- Он даже не маг, представляешь?  
\- Люди иногда сходят с ума, Карвер. Быть магом для этого не обязательно.  
\- Я не понимаю, как человек, даже совершенно чокнутый, может добровольно сделать такое. Ну убить... но всё остальное?!  
\- Я тебе объясню.  
\- Тебе-то откуда это знать?!  
\- А я и не знаю. Я не знаю, почему именно он рехнулся. У каждого своя тьма. Может, он решил, что жена хочет его бросить, сбежать с другим или вернуться к родителям. А может, он просто поглядел на своих детей и вдруг понял, что они растут, и когда-нибудь станут взрослыми. Покинут его. И тогда он решил оставить их всех себе. Не отпустить их, сделать частью себя, сделать так, чтобы они не могли измениться и бросить его. Чтобы его семья всегда была вместе с ним. Самым простым и незамысловатым способом. Поглотив их.

\- Меня сейчас стошнит, - говорит Карвер. - Не говори так, будто понимаешь этого мудака. Это, между прочим, пугает!  
\- Не бойся, я тебя не съем, - скалится Гаррет. - Но на самом деле, немного безумия есть в любом.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, пойду, - Карвер встаёт из-за стола.  
\- Сидеть! - тихо командует Гаррет. - Мама вернётся и прибьёт меня, если узнает, что ты являлся, а я тебя отпустил. Изволь напрячь остатки совести и остаться хотя бы на ужин.  
\- Я не голоден, - заверяет Карвер стратегически отступая к дверям. - Я теперь очень долго буду не голодным.  
\- Засранец! Ты хоть представляешь, как мама скучает по твоей роже? - Гаррет перехватывает его и теснит к столу.  
\- Признайся, что сам стосковался по мне и все глаза выплакал! - бурчит Карвер, понимая, что смыться не удастся.  
\- А то как же! - довольно ухмыляется Гаррет. - Так выплакал, что скоро ссать нечем будет.  
\- Мне надо вернуться в Казематы, - из чистой вредности врёт Карвер.  
\- Ты останешься на ужин, - утвердительно произносит Гаррет. - Хороший семейный ужин.  
\- Не говори при мне эти слова вместе! - вздрагивает Карвер.

***

Гончар умер в тюрьме на следующий день. По официальным данным - от пищевого отравления. Поедание человечины никому не идёт впрок.  
Особенно, если заедать корнем смерти.

***

Поставки лириума возобновились в прежних объёмах спустя месяц.  
Ещё через два дня Карвер догадался заглянуть в дом своей семьи.

В доме было темно. С последнего визита Карвера на окнах появились тяжёлые шторы; сейчас все они были задёрнуты.  
Лиандры не оказалось дома, и Карвер не удивился, когда Бодан сказал ему, что сударыня Хоук в церкви.  
В доме пахло лекарствами.

Гаррет лежал на кровати и трясся в ознобе. Его правая рука и грудная клетка были перебинтованы, тумбочка у кровати уставлена припарками, пузырьками с лекарствами и лириумом, и завалена использованными бинтами.  
\- А, это же мой брат! - приветствовал Карвера Гаррет. Он выглядел оживлённым, глаза блестели, но Карвер узнавал это оживление сразу.  
Лихорадка.

\- Ну как, скрипит телега? - светски поинтересовался Гаррет и приподнялся, мгновенно побелев лицом от боли при первом же движении. Отдышался и продолжал. - Мне хоть памятник поставят, как великому возвратителю лириума в этот занюханный городок?  
\- Что с тобой? - Карвер присел на кровать.  
\- В основном, кинжалы, но и стрела тоже, - ответил Гаррет. - И ожоги. Мне никогда толком не давалось исцеление.  
\- Почему твой... почему Андерс тебя не вылечит? - спросил Карвер и сразу же понял, что это был плохой вопрос.  
\- В основном потому, что я убил его.  
\- Ты... что сделал?  
\- Ну, знаешь, подошёл так тихонько и ударил в спину. Он и не ждал. Или, может, думал, если я решусь, так уж магией... как подобает магу, ага. А я вот такой молодец, ножом управился. И чисто так получилось, сблизи-то. Он даже слова мне не сказал... ну и заодно не пришлось ему в глаза смотреть. В глаза из Тени. Знаешь, меня тут обвиняют, дескать, у меня принципов нету. Но, на самом деле кое-что ещё осталось от тех принципов. Ну да. По крайней мере, я точно помню, что у человека не должно быть таких глаз. Если он ещё живой, конечно.

\- Я... - Карвер в замешательстве, он, конечно, помнит, что у Андерса были некоторые проблемы с его духом, но чтоб настолько... - Сочувствую.  
\- Да ладно. Это был уже не Андерс. Месть сожрал его с потрохами, от Андерса совсем ничего не осталось, только тело и голос. Убиваешь хост - убиваешь демона, вас этому разве не учат?  
\- Гаррет, слушай... тебе нужен нормальный врач. У тебя же есть деньги.  
\- Нахрена мне врач? С воспалением я справился, дальше само зарастёт. Я не целитель, да, но потихоньку, как-нибудь уж не сдохну, не бойся.  
\- Гаррет, у тебя лихорадка вовсю, это видно. Я сейчас уйду и вернусь с врачом, хорошо?  
\- Нет, не хорошо. Никакой чужак не будет сновать по этому дому и вынюхивать, чтобы потом сдать меня Мередит. Тебе, кстати, тоже перепадёт тогда за укрывательство.  
\- Гаррет, у тебя жар, ты не в себе, так что мне похуй на твоё мнение, уж извини.

Карвер собирался уже встать на ноги, но брат внезапно вцепился в его предплечье. Лихорадка или нет, но силы он пока не утратил.  
\- Это мой дом, Карвер, и я решаю, кто здесь появится, а кто нет. Никаких врачей, я сказал. Ты меня понял?  
\- Я понял, что ты совершенно чокнулся, - Карвер вырвал руку и пошёл к двери. - Убил Андерса и подхватил его паранойю!

Он услышал, как Гаррет смеётся, но в этом смехе не было веселья.  
\- У каждого своё безумие. День за днём оно пожирает нас изнутри. Отгадай загадку, Карвер: что останется, когда оно закончит трапезу?

***

3.

***

Иногда годы меняют очень мало. Даже если на первый взгляд кажется иначе.  
\- Гаррет, ты как был ненормальным придурком, так и остался.  
\- Тоже рад тебя видеть, братишка, - Гаррет скалится. Сейчас он похож на страшно неухоженного и заросшего хасинда, вдобавок долго голодавшего.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что по факту убийства Рыцаря-Командора грянет самое подробное расследование. Никто не поверил в несчастный случай, если вдруг у тебя были такие наивные надежды. Хотя последние действия Мередит бросают тень на её репутацию, теперь это уже непринципиально - здесь скоро будет не продохнуть от ищеек.  
\- Да это уж как-то я и сам сообразил. Вот только ничего они не найдут. Я сваливаю.  
\- Один?

Дурацкий вопрос. Теперь, когда её зеркало разбито, Мерриль больше нет резонов следовать за Хоуком, Фенрис и не покидая городскую черту найдёт себе с кем бы пособачиться из души в душу, а у Варрика и Авелин важные дела в Киркволле. Они тут живут, вообще-то.

Гаррет пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, в конце каждой приличной истории герой остаётся один. Так уж всё устроено.

Он молчит ещё с полминуты, и Карвер молчит тоже. Он и ждёт этих слов, и не хочет их слышать...

\- Ты мог бы отплыть со мной, - говорит Гаррет.  
Лучше бы молчал.

\- По твоей милости Каллен оказался в изрядно дерьмовом положении, Гаррет. Кто-то должен помочь ему разгрести всё это, и пусть лучше это буду я.  
\- Уверен?

Карвер думает о шаткости своего будущего - храмовник, годами умалчивавший о брате-отступнике; молодой, нет и тридцати, храмовник с застарелой, словно у ветерана, лириумной зависимостью. Склянка раз в четыре дня, или от него ничего останется в течение пары недель.  
Отличная ситуация, в самый раз для щекотливого внутреннего расследования Церкви. Ну да.

\- Нет, не уверен. Но я остаюсь.

***

У всех нас собственный голод, собственная тьма. Что-то, чему мы даём волю однажды, и что начинаем кормить. Что-то, что разрастается внутри, день ото дня пожирая нас без сопротивления.

Всё, что мы знаем о себе, всё, что считаем собой - годится в пищу.  
Что же останется в финале?  
И останется ли хоть что-то?

***


End file.
